The Legend Of Celestia: Blue Thunder's Mask
by AndrewMSFan44
Summary: After the events of defeating Nightmare Moon, Twilight and Spike have been task to complete fro, Princess Celestia and was given the "Ocarina of Time" but after terrible event which turn Twilight into a changeling she and Spike have 3 days to save the world of Trotina before it's to late. -Based off the story of Majora's Mask- (A remastered story from unfinish story Phantom Fan 21)
1. Chapter 1

**_A story that I'm remaking and hopefully finishing from old creator from FanFaction and if Phantom Fan 21 are reading this thanks you for giving me inspiration of creating this story._**

A fog fade from the scene as we see a purple unicorn and a purple mane and tail with one lighter color and rose color streaks on it, with a shield cover it sword on it back, it also had a star with smaller one on it flank. A young creature that sat on her back but away from the shield was also purple with some green spines but was not a pony. Their names are Twilight Sparkle and Spike the Dragon. They took a request from Princess Celestia. You see Twilight was the new Hero of Equestria. Seven year ago, when Twilight was a filly, she started off on a quest to save Equestria from Nightmare Moon. She was unable to face her at that age, but once she got the Legendry Crystals and Celestial Blade, Twilight travel around Equestria searching for the Elements of Harmony. After find them, she imprison Nightmare Moon in the Secret Realm. She was then send back to her young years to live out her life. Seven years pass again with time without Nightmare Moon.

Twilight and her friends live in Ponyville. Now, she was going though some woods she never went been to before and quickly discovers that she was lost. Spike was a dragon that Twilight hatches from an egg she fond and took the little dragon in. Twilight and Spike are like brother and sister to each other. Twilight even took the chance to train Spike with a sword and Shield. Spike wasn't good but kept trying in hope to live out in Twilight name. Twilight walk though the forest still trying to find away out. At Last she stop and sat down. Spike slid off her and asks, "We're still lost, aren't we?"

Twilight sighs and answer, "Yes, Spike. I don't ever know if we can complete Celestia request."

Spike sighs as well before something hit his head. Twilight turns to see Spike fall to the ground before she too was hit on the head.

Soon two creatures that weren't ponies step out.

"You think we over did it a little?" Ask one of the creatures.

"You worry too much, after all we did the same to that Mask Pony Salesmare and he still got up after we took this mask from him." The other said pointing to the mask it had.

Ok, Hope they got something on them, wait that mare has a sword and shield!" The first said pointing to the mask it had.

"Heh, we don't need those, but I think that dragon doesn't have anything on him." The second said before searching Twilight for something.

He soon came across something that Twilight treasure greatly. The Royal family treasure of the Alicorns, The Ocarina of Time

The creature picks it up as the first look in surprise.

"Hey! Nice Ocarina bro! Let me try It." it said

"Forget It! I found it first!" The other argues.

They were so busy arguing with each other that they didn't notice that both Twilight and spike were waking up. They both soon notice the creatures that knock them out and one of them had the Ocarina. Twilight's eyes then narrow as soon she saw it.

"You got the last item, so I get it…" The second was about to argue back again when he suddenly notices that pony and dragon that they knock out were standing behind them.

"Um, bro…" He tries to warn him

"What wrong now this time b…" he try to said when he notices that both Twilight and Spike were awake.

Twilight then notice's that both of them were changelings and one of them had a mask that was black with a horn that is sticking out, with two blue thunderbolts shapes on the mask sides.

The one with the mask tries to hide the ocarina but fails and says "Uh… we are not taking your anything from you." while sweat drop appears behind his head

"Alright, we are either going to do this the easy way by just handing me the ocarina back or the hard way where me and maybe Spike are going to take it by force." said Twilight with a serious tone while still narrowing her eyes.

"Twilight is right that ocarina you took is not yours and we will try to stop you if you get away from us!" Spike said

The one without the mask then turns his head slightly to his brother and says, "What are we going to do now bro?"

Then the one with the mask says to both Twilight and Spike "Look out there is a huge unknown monster about to attack you"

While Spike jumps and turns around falling for trick, Twilight didn't fall for it and says, "If you think that trick is going to work then think again" but after she finish her sentence they were already gone.

Without not wasting a second she ran towards the changelings that had her ocarina while Spike then notices that both the changelings and Twilights were gone and run to catch up

Even with the teleportation Twilight couldn't catch up which confused her little bit but was not really important now. She needed to get that ocarina back no matter what threat or obstacle that got in her way while she jump off the stumps and went through the hole of tree.

Then she nearing fell down the hole, she manage to keep her balance and sigh while saying "That was bit close that would've of really hurt if I fell down ther…" But before she finished her sentence Spike accidently bump into her and which caused her to fall down the hole.

"Uh… Whoops…" Spike says with sweat drop appearing above her head.

All Twilight could see was bright colors that were going pass her while she was falling and then she splash's into water that broke her fall.

"Uh… That could of gone worse" Twilight said after getting out of the water.

"You really don't just give up don't you?" Twilight turns to the one that said that which turn out to be the changeling with the mask.

Without stuttering Twilight yells to them "Aha, you two have no place to go which means that you can't runaway anymore, now hand me back the Ocarina of Time."

The one with the mask just chuckles to that statement and replies while pointing behind him and his brother "Think again KNOW IT ALL"

"Oh…" Twilight says while looking at the ground after he said that, but then says "Wait, then why are two still here then?"

The one without the mask then says "Yah, why are we just standing here bro?" while looking at his brother

The one with the mask then replies, "I thought we might do one more prank on the likes of you." to both of their question while shaking both his head and mask with dark magic coming out of his mask.

"What do you mean by tha…" before Twilight could finish her sentence, she felt dizzy and fainted after getting affected by dark magic from the magic.

Twilight's fur turn from purple to black and her hooves then got hole. Within Twilight mind multiple Changelings and she surrounded and she had fear in her eyes and ran away which was strange to her because she fought the likes of Changelings before in life. While trying to runaway she a huge Changeling just keep on catching up and then everything went black for her.

The one without the mask with worry in his eyes looks at his brother and says "Bro! You know that I do enjoy a good joke but why would you do that! If the queen finds out that we turned a unicorn into one of us she will…"

"Who even cares about her! Both you and me know that we don't work in that tribe anymore. Especially the king!" The one with the mask yells at his brother and then grabs him. "Come now we have business to do now" they then leave though the huge wooden door while leaving the unconscious Twilight on the ground.

Meanwhile with Spike, he talks to himself to follow Twilight at this point or just stay here. "I don't want too die from the likes of this fall but I don't want to leave Twilight!" then he sighs and says "But she is only sister that I have and care about and no matter what obstacle, I'll be on her side no matter what!" Then he jumps down the hole after Twilight.

Back with Twilight she slowly wakes up while saying, "Ugh… what happened?" then she try's to get to the door but she was way to weak. She decided that getting some water would give her more strength but before she could do that she saw her reflection. She had horror in her eyes at that point and back away while still looking at her reflection and was about to scream until a splash happen and water came to Twilight which her wet and got annoy after that happen.

Spike then get out of the water while saying "Well that was not that ba…" then notices a Changeling, which was Twilight, which was trying to get the water off of her.

Without wasting time he tackle her while she wasn't looking toward the ground and says "I got you now! Now tell me if you have the ocarina hand it over, if not then where Twilight went?"

Twilight then responds "Spike! It's me get off me!" Which surprise Spike and got off of her and replies with "Twilight that's is you?!" and he got a nod from her with sadness in her eyes. "I didn't think that changeling could do something like that, I just don't know if we can do anything now Spike." about to shed to a tear from her eyes but was stop by Spike saying "Twilight don't say that! You are like a sister to me from the beginning, and even if you look like this, all of your friends, and your family would've stand by you no matter what and help you get back together." while Spike hugs Twilight which made her smile at him with the replied "Thank You"

Spike then says, "Ok where did they go?" with confidence in his eyes. Twilight points towards the door and they went though it to follow the Changelings. Spike looks at Twilight appearance she doesn't have neither her horn anymore nor her sword and shield but she now has wings, which actually made their trip easy to get though.

But then he notices and says to Twilight while pointing "Look Twilight!" She looks at where Spike pointed and sees a dark looking tree with great sadness in its eyes. Twilight responds with "What ever happen to this creature, I feel sorry for it for some reason… I don't know why…" and continue on.

They went though the hallway and found themselves inside a tower of some kind and they found the door and went toward it…

"You meet with a terrible fate haven't you?"


	2. Chapter 2

"You meet with a terrible fate haven't you?" said a voice right behind our two heroes

They turn around to see that said those words and see a middle-aged mare with a purple outfit and red mane, but the first thing notice was the mare face which she had her eyes were closed and had a huge grin on her face among with a huge amount of masks on her back.

"Who are you?" asked Spike to the mare

"I'm the Happy Mask Salemare and I can see that your friend has been change into a different species by that little pests that have my mask" The mare responded but her mouth didn't move or open which kind of frighten Spike when he saw that.

Twilight eyes widen and she ask, "How do you even know that?" then Twilight said "and that blue mask that changeling was wearing is yours?"

Happy Mask Salesmare nods keeping that same looking grin and closed eyes and replied, "I don't want to sound rude but I've been following you" which caused Twilight frowned for bit "and yes that mask that is mine but that pests took it from me but I was hoping that we could do a little bit of a trade."

This confused Twilight and she responded "A trade?"

"Yes a trade…" Happy Mask Salesmare echo back "If you can get your little instrument back I would help you return to your original form, but you need to get me back my mask for this trade to work." The Happy Mask Salesmare finished.

Before Twilight could agreed to trade, Spike intervene saying "Where did even get that mask in the first place?" Which made Twilight think of that question as well.

Happy Mask Salemare stood there silent as if he was a statue.

Twilight then said to Spike "Spike I would like to know that question as well but I need my ocarina back and to change back" Spike understood and dropped the question entirely but before they could leave they were stopped by the mare again.

"But you must hurry thought because I have to leave in three days and am a very busy mare" Which surprised Both Twilight and Spike "But I think you could do it just believe in your strengths" and they left.

**_DAWN OF THE FIRST DAY_**

**_72 Hours Remain_**

All Twilight and Spike could see at first was a bright light then it dim enough so they could both see, and by looks of it… It looks almost exactly like Ponyville, which was very surprising for the both of them but with some areas that are missing or moved. In front of them they see construction pony working on some kind of bridge.

"Mommy why is there a changeling with a dragon?" said a filly, the mother of the filly responded with "I don't know honey maybe they are dating?" and they both left.

"DATING" Spike yelled with an annoyed face and yelled again "SHE LIKE A SISTER TO ME" but it seems like that they didn't hear him

Twilight shook her head then looked towards Spike direction and spoke "We need to gather information where we can find those two changelings Spike" then see put serious look "we only have 3 days which is like 72 hours for us, so need to hurry" But Spike was still annoyed and stilling looking at the direction the filly and mother used to be.

Twilight sighed and grabs him by his arm and carried him to get information, "Getting information for this place shouldn't be hard" Twilight said to herself.

**_2 Hours Later_**

"I regret everything I said 2 hours ago" Twilight yelled

Both Twilight and Spike were really having a rough time trying to get information about this place and where the two changelings were, and she was actually was about to give up after ask one more pony "Excuse me sir could you help me and I guess my brother a little bit" Twilight said with a tired voice and knew that how it was going to end but the unexpected happen for her.

"Sure, tell me anything you two want to know," said the colt with a blue hat and huge A on the front with a white coat of fur.

This surprised Twilight but glad at the same time and responded to his question "We are wonder where we sir" the colt chuckle a bit and said "Your in Clockville young miss".

"Clockville? I never actually heard like a place like this in Equestria" said Twilight but the colt then got a confused face and respond "Equestria? What is that? Which surprised them Spike and Twilight but mostly Twilight which actually made think 'How could he not know Equestria unless' she gasps 'We are in a alternate world , Then the colt said, "This is the world of Trotina which is split up into five areas Clockville, Changefall, Snowhorn, Greathay, Ancient Twin Canyon unless you count Applejack Ranch which makes a total of six".

Which made Twilight thought in her head 'Applejack? Is she here as well? Then again she may not know me or Equestria.'

"But if you want more information go to the giant shrine in the north" The colt added.

Twilight thanked the colt and she and Spike left to the north part Clockville they found the Giant Shrine, but before they could go near it they heard a scream, which crash-landed on our two heroes.

"Oops sorry about that my balloon ran out of air when I was looking for newcomers in town and maybe a little bit of sketching for my maps" said a voice

"It's ok, we felt wors…" Twilight tried finishing her sentence until she notices that the pony that fell on them was a pink mare with pink poofy man in a green costume.

"Pinkie?" Twilight said which caused mare to look at when she said, "How did you know that? Are you Physic?" the mare that is known Pinkie looked her into very closely in her with the same smile.

Twilight then remember that this was alternate world that she is in and respond "It was kind of a lucky guess" Pinkie then backed up and said with a very smile "Are you new here?" Pinkie then gasps, "Because if you two are then I'm going throw a party for you!".

Welcome to Clockville sung by Pinkie Pie (Play Clocktown Day 1 music)

Welcome to Clockville, happiness is all around

It's a place that everypony can gather around

Welcome to Clockville, happiness is all around

This is a great place even with our own festival

Wear a mask and I'll show you

Show us all that you can do

Wear a mask and I'll join you

It will be two of us

"What about me" Spike said with a Sigh, Pinkie saw this and said "Also you as well" with her same happy smile on her face.

Wear a mask and I'll show you

Fireworks that are red and blue

Wear a mask and I'll join you

Just the three of us

South, North

West, East

That just simple as it can be

Mask Here

Mask There

Mask are everywhere (are everywhere)

**_Night of First Day_**

**_60 Hours Remain_**

"So how was it?" Pinkie asked and she got that answer when Spike kept on whistling the tone.

"I do enjoy a good song but we really need get to the shrine" Twilight said with regret Pinkie then asked another question "Why is it because Mr. Moony Face up there?" which made Twilight confused while Spike stop whistling wonder what Pinkie was talking about too.

"He's right up there don't you think he cute?" Pinkie pointed above them and they turn around which caused Spike to yell out "SWEET CELESTIA'S TECHNICOLOR MANE!" which earn him a slap on his head from Twilight.

"How long has that been there?" Twilight asked Pinkie with shocked eyes with Pinkie responding "Oh about 12 hours ago… Why?" But before she could say her question, they were already gone.

"Oh well bye Physic Changeling" She said with the same smile while waving goodbye to them, "You can say that again Mr. Writer" pinkie said obviously breaking the fourth wall.

**_1 Hour Later_**

"Well here we are I guess" Spike said unsure, until he saw Twilight with worry eyes, "Don't worry Twilight I'm sure this is the right place" spike said with more confidence, "I'm not worry about that Spike it's that I'm afraid that this Celestia might not help me because I'm a changeling" Twilight said.

"You don't have to worry about that little one," said a voice that made both of them jumped for a split second, they turned to the voice and saw white alicorn but instead of Technicolor mane that they are used to seeing it was Pink instead.

"I can tell that you are cursed and not from here as well, now tell me your names little ones" said Celestia to them, "My name is Twilight Sparkle and this is Spike" said Twilight and they told them what happen such as getting lost in the woods, encountering and chasing the Changeling Brothers, with one of the brother's wearing a mask which caused Twilight to turn into a Changeling, Meeting the Mask Salesmare and finally coming to Clockville.

"The Changeling brothers, they were the only Changelings that were welcome here but they suddenly left into the woods about a month ago," said Celestia and she continue on "You said that one of them had a mask on, what does this mask look like?"

"Well the mask had a horn like unicorn and two blue thunderbolts for each side of its cheeks" Twilight answer her question.

"Why does that sound familiar?" Celestia said whisper to herself until she was interrupted by Spike "I don't want to Interrupted you but can you help Twilight with her problem?" he said but only get Shook of no from goddess saying "I can not undo her transformation but I can help her with something else" using her horn to make glow and life up for a split second.

I was able to unlock the Changeling Magic and as you can see you have your horn back as well" Celestia said, which made Twilight glad but then got a sign of worry which confused Celestia and Spike for a bit which caused Twilight said "From the world I come from Changeling feed off of other ponies love and I'm am fearing that I might do the same".

Which caused Celestia chuckle a bit and said, "I see, but Changelings can't do that here and because you were change in this world, you can still go near other them" which caused to Twilight to say "Really?!" in surprise and Celestia nod yes for her.

Twilight jump with joy while going in circles around both Celestia and Spike which caused Spike to faceplam while saying in his thoughts 'She can act like filly sometimes" while Celestia was confused why she was acting this way.

**_DAWN OF SECOND DAY_**

**_48 Hours Remain_**

So they left after that with Celestia waving and saying, "I wish you good luck on your quest, my little pony and dragon".


End file.
